Origins
Races-Origins Here you will learn of the originations of each race. Humans Human origins will be explained here. The Lost Race The Lost Race was the orginal race of humans to live on the earth. They lived at peace with the Ancients. They were gifted with superhuman abilities, such as farther sight, greatly improved strength and agility, improved intelligence, prolonged life, and many other things. However, they didn't have as much technology as the current humans, elves and dwarves. When Markus Yliodin spread lies and corrupted the hearts of men, and led his horde of evil men in the conquest and destruction of all that is good, the Gods punished the race of men, stripping them of their natural powers. However, they wiped out the worst group of men that included Markus and his closest followers, and damned the weaker followers to spend eternity in the Underworld. The Lost Race, now powerless, spread out. One group of men went to the East, becoming the Corans. Another to the West, becoming the Whitehearts, and eventually the Blackhearts. Two to the North, becoming the Whiteguards and Vulgrads. And finally, one to the South, becoming the Emisars. The Sorgavons, which is Ancient for 'Stripped of power' have gained no power, and have simply moved about throughout the entire world, yet most are in the heart of Drionus. Sorgavons Sorgavon is Ancient for 'Stripped of power' and is thus the name of the Sorgavons, for instead of gaining new abilities like the other races, the Sorgavons are powerless and retain their title of 'Stripped of power'. When the Lost Race was stripped of power, the Sorgavons stayed in central Drionus and/or moved to the corners of the world. Whiteguards The Whiteguards, at the time known as the Sorgavons, moved to the North of Drionus, where they settled down in huts, planning to move further North, past the cold mountains of Vulgradia and into the fabled lands of Zaenyn, the paradise land between the Realms. When they settled down for the first week, gathering food and supplies, they found a certain type of plant. They found it to be edible and quite tasty. The entire population ate the food. Soon, they found that they were losing strength and becoming taller, more pale, yet much more intelligent. However, by the time they realized this, it was too late: the effects had passed on into their genetic code. The Whiteguards decided to cope with the effect as well as decided that the effects were un-reversable. Some Whiteguards left to move further North. Others populated the North. They are known as Whiteguards, for they are the Guardians of the North, AKA the whitelands, hence 'Whiteguards.' Vulgrads The Vulgrads originated, like all humans, as Sorgavons. They moved to the North of Drionus, and settled down across from the Whiteguards. The Vulgrads began to make a settlement. Thy, God of War, came down and looked them over. He tested them. They went against a thousand creatures including Dragons, Gryphons, and many other things. They won the test. Thy then gifted them with strength, resistance to frost magic as well as poisons and diseases. Thus was born, the Vulgrads. Thy willed their name to be Vulgrad, thus it was Vulgrad. No one knows why, but they believe that Vulgrad means 'strong' in the language of the Gods. Coran The Corans were Sorgavons too. They, unlike the other races of the world, did not keep in touch with the rest of the humans of Drionus. Therefore, they did not have the technology. They stayes as Indians to our eyes. They hunted animals, had fur and leather clothing, and used spears, hatchets and hunting knives. Even now they are still peaceful and primitive. Nareem, Aquanis, and Verdia, the Gods of Wind, Water, and Mercy all favored this race. They decided to bless them in the arts of Magic. The Corans were also told this. They studied the arts, becoming tuned in the skill of healing, Wind and Water magic. 'Corans' is said to be the Gods word for Mages. Blackheart The Blackhearts originated, once again, as Sorgavons. They went to the West, and their built up an Empire. They were generous, kind, peaceful, lawful and good. They were known as the Whitehearts. Their laws were good and money was plentiful. They were seen as possibly the greates Empire of man ever seen. Until they were cursed. Brilliant white marble structures turned to dark stone structures. Their emotions were driven from them, and their skin grew pale or dark, and their eyes were either deepened or brightened. No one knows who cursed them. Some say it was the gods. Some say it was the Eight Wisemen. But some say it was a powerful wizard. Nonetheless, it was powerful. They were given unnatural long life, strength, speed and agility. Since the curse, the Blackhearts have turned to necromancers and warlords. They are known to be worshippers of the God of Shadow. Emisars Once again, the Emisars were Sorgavons. They moved to the South of Drionus and settled there.